Peludo cupido
by noed318
Summary: El corazón de Seung fue herido cuando era pequeño y desde entonces le ha costado mucho volver a abrirlo a cualquiera... pero un día todo cambio cuando encontró a un pequeño Husky... -AWWW es la cosa más hermosa que he visto -gritó aquel joven de tez morena, acercándose mucho a Seung- ¿Puedo tomarle una foto? Por favor, por favor, por favor...
1. Mok

**Peludo** cupido

Mok

El pequeño pelinegro de diez años, llegó a su casa después de salir de la escuela y le pareció raro que su perro no lo recibiera en la puerta, quizás había estado muy ruidoso y su madre lo había sacado, subió las escaleras dejo las cosas en su habitación y bajó presuroso. Tomó el balde donde guardaban el alimento para su perro y salió al patio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Seung Gil Lee era un niño respetuoso y bastante serio, tenía muy pocos amigos y casi nadie veía su sonrisa, los únicos que gozaban de ese privilegio eran su madre y padre en algunas ocasiones y el mayor privilegiado era su Husky siberiano Mok.

Su padre se lo había regalado cuando cumplió cuatro años y desde el primer momento aquel pequeño cachorro se convirtió en su mejor amigo, lo hacían todo juntos y Seung era realmente feliz junto a su peludo amigo.

—Mok —llamó a su perro mientras caminaba hasta el plato del animal que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina.

Se sorprendió al ver que el plato seguía igual de lleno como lo había dejado esa mañana antes de irse. Miró a su alrededor y al no ver a su amigo, su sonrisa desapareció, volvió a llamarlo, pero seguía sin ninguna respuesta. Dejó el balde y comenzó a buscar por todo el jardín, especialmente entre los arbustos, pues a Mok le gustaba dormir entre ellos. Luego de buscarlo por un rato sin ningún resultado, entró corriendo a la casa y encontró a su madre en la biblioteca, como siempre revisando asuntos de la empresa familiar.

—Madre, ¿has visto a Mok? No la encuentro —pregunta el pequeño pelinegro deteniéndose en el medio de la habitación.

La mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro ondulado, levantó la vista de sus papeles para centrar sus grises ojos en su hijo. El pequeño se veía agitado y sus ojos de un gris más oscuro que el de su madre, tenían aquel brillo que anunciaba lágrimas.

—¿No está durmiendo en el patio Seung? —preguntó Soo-Yun poniéndose de pie para acercarse al niño.

—Ya, ya lo busque —respondió El pequeño pelinegro negando con la cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas—… su plato está lleno, no ha comido nada en todo el día —agregó con la voz algo quebrada mientras su madre lo abrazaba.

—Seguro está bien, debe de haberse escapado como la vez pasada, para seguirte hasta el colegio —dijo la mujer secando una lágrima que comenzaba a rodar por la mejilla de su hijo—. Vamos a buscarlo, puede que está en el parque jugando con otros perros —agregó con una sonrisa y solo consiguió que Seung asistiera.

Caminaron hasta el parque que estaba a unas cinco cuadras, llamando al perro perdido y preguntando a quienes se cruzaran si lo habían visto. Estuvieron un buen rato buscando y preguntando en el parque pero todo seguía igual no había ninguna señal de Mok. Finalmente decidieron dejarlo por el momento y volver a la casa tomando otro camino.

A dos cuadras del parque se encontraron con un policía que caminaba vigilando la zona y Soo-Yun decidió preguntarle.

—Disculpe oficial ¿no ha visto a un Husky siberiano, de pelaje blanco y negro con un collar azul por aquí?

El hombre miró a Soo-Yun y luego a Seung y de la nada soltó un suspiro pesado.

—¿Su perro se llama Mok?

—Si, es él, ¿Dónde lo vio? —interrumpió Seung con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—Lo siento… hubo un accidente a unas calles de aquí y…

Seung simplemente no escuchó más. Era como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar y ya no comprendiera las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel hombre, sus ojos se nublaron y ya no distinguía casi ninguna imagen… pero lo peor fue ese dolor que se instaló en su interior, era como si algo importante se hubiera roto. Sintió unas cálidas manos limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas y el calor de un cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo. Podía escuchar la dulce voz de su madre, pero seguía sin poder entender ninguna palabra…

Sintió frío y se movió buscando a Mok, encontró algo suave y peludo, pero era pequeño de seguro era su peluche de perro… siguió buscando negándose a abrir los ojos y encontró una correa con una placa redonda… y entonces lo recordó Mok ya no estaba y no volvería jamás. Abrió los ojos y observó aquel collar azul con algunas manchas de sangre.

Ya habían pasado dos días, su interior todavía dolía, pero ya no quería llorar, pues creía que eso sólo haría más profundo su dolor. Miró a su alrededor y por la ventana pudo ver que ya era tarde, estaba anocheciendo. Tenía que levantarse para cenar o haría que su madre se preocupe, aunque era raro que todavía no hubiera ido a llamarlo.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama. Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta y luego se abrió dándole paso a un hombre de tez tan clara como la suya, cabello negro corto y peinado hacia atrás, y de ojos negros, quién le mostraba una tenue sonrisa.

—Padre —murmuró el niño, algo sorprendido, pues Sung-Gil estaba de viaje de negocios y no volvería hasta la próxima semana.

El hombre se acercó le acarició la cabeza y dejó un beso en su frente.

—¿Estás bien?... Lamento lo que pasó —dijo el hombre y se notaba en sus ojos que en verdad lo sentía.

Seung sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y sin dudarlo saltó sobre su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sung-Gil sujetó a su hijo y no lo soltó hasta que se calmó un poco.

—¿Volviste antes por mí?

—Claro, sé cuánto querías a Mok, no podía dejarte solo… Sé que no pasó tanto tiempo como quisiera contigo, por eso te traje a Mok y en verdad me hacía muy feliz verte sonreír con él… todos lo vamos a extrañar —Seung bajó al miradas al collar que todavía sostenía en la mano derecha y Sung-Gil lo sujetó del mentón e hizo que levantara la cabeza para verlo a los ojos—… no voy a decirte que no lo llores, pero si voy a pedirte que recuerdes todos los momentos felices que pasaste con él, no te quedes solo con lo triste de perderlo, los seres que nos amaron y a los que amamos vivirán para siempre en nuestros corazones y Mok siempre va a estar aquí —concluyó el pelinegro mayor señalando donde estaba el corazón de su hijo.

Con el pasar del tiempo la pérdida de Mok ya no dolía tanto, pero Seung notaba que ahora le costaba sonreír, más que antes. Le gustaba recordar los momentos felices con Mok y un día resolvió que no quería volver a sufrir como cuando lo perdió, por lo que simplemente no amaría a nadie, el amor te lleva al sufrimiento y el no aceptaría eso.

 **Bueno y así comienza está historia que me ha estado comiendo la cabeza desde hace días. Es mi primer seungchuchu y mi primer historia con personajes de YoI.**

 **En verdad adoro a esta pareja y cuando se me ocurrió esta historia no pude evitar escribirla.**

 **Sé que no va a ser una historia larga pero no puedo decir van a ser tantos caps, porque no lo sé.**

 **Solo espero que les haya gustado este inicio.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Encuentro en un parque

**Peludo cupido**

 **Encuentro en un parque**

—Leroy, muévete llegaremos tarde —se quejó el pelinegro mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo quien se había detenido para atender el teléfono y parecía que no pretendía seguir caminando.

El más alto solo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de lado y eso molestó aún más a Seung, quien ignorándolo por completo siguió con su camino.

Seung Gil Lee actualmente, a sus 20 años, estaba a casi nada de terminar su carrera en administración de empresas y a media carrera de derecho, siempre tuvo facilidad para el estudio, motivo por el cual decidió hacer dos carreras, una que le sirviera para cuando tomará el control de la empresa familiar y otra que en realidad le gustara. No había mucho más en su vida por lo que le fue mucho más simple acelerar ambas carreras.

Tenía muy pocos amigos, su vida social podría decirse que era prácticamente inexistente, nunca le gustaron demasiado las fiestas… motivo por el cual mantenía una vida, según él, tranquila.

Hacía ya poco más de seis meses que tenía una novia, aunque no era como que la amara, no claro que no, él estaba convencido que desde que su corazón se rompió con la pérdida de Mok jamás podría volver a amar, ni volver a sonreír como antes.

¿Cómo terminó teniendo una novia entonces? Simple, Sara Crispino insistió demasiado… se presentó ante él confesandole sus sentimientos, luego comenzó a insistir para que saliera con ella, metiendo también a sus amigos en eso, quienes lo animaban para que la aceptara.

Después de un tiempo de insistencia por parte de la pelinegra de piel morena, Seung decidió aceptar. Comenzaron con algunas citas y finalmente iniciaron una relación formal. Todos parecían estar felices por él y pronto se acostumbró a aquella relación.

Sara era amable y muy atenta. Desde que iniciaron su relación tuvieron muy pocos conflictos, lo que alimentaba las esperanzas de la morena de que él, en algún punto terminaría queriendola tanto como ella a él.

—¡Hola amor! Que raro solo, ¿Y J.J.? —preguntó la morena acercándose a Seung , quien ya ocupaba su lugar en el aula.

—Hola… ahh Isabel lo llamó y se quedó hablando por teléfono —respondió mientras sacaba sus cosas y la morena se ubicaba a su lado.

—Ahh, luego vendrá a quejarse porque lo dejaste —comentó Sara soltando una pequeña carcajada, sin despegar los ojos de su novio, no lo diría pero siempre esperaba poder ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro, que por alguna razón le gustaba tanto—… recuerda que mañana iré con Mila y Georgi a visitar a mi hermano y estaré volviendo el domingo por la tarde, noche… te va a tocar hacer las compras solo.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, todos los meses haces este viaje, este no va a ser diferente —dijo el pelinegro apenas volteando a ver a la morena y apenas moviendo la comisura de sus labios en lo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Cosa que hacía muy feliz a la morena pues era una de las pocas personas que podía ver ese lado de Seung.

Ese viernes lo tenía libre, su novia se había ido temprano para ir con sus amigos a visitar a su hermano, y a pesar de que él no tenía nada que hacer se despertó a las 8:15, estuvo un rato intentando volver a dormirse pero le fue imposible, así que finalmente se levantó y se preparó para salir a hacer las compras para la semana.

Para el mediodía volvía a estar sin nada que hacer, sólo tenía que cocinar, pero esa era una actividad que nunca le había gustado pues realmente no era bueno cocinando, por lo general las cosas se le quedaban, quedaban sin sabor o demasiado condimentadas, no tenía un punto medio. Al abrir la heladera notó que si quería comer tendría que cocinar o ir a algún lugar, pues lo único que había allí para calentar era un poco del pastel de vegetales que había preparado Sara el día anterior y en verdad era una comida que no le gustaba para nada.

Dió un vistazo a su alrededor con algo de resignación. Por algún motivo se sentía extraño, siempre le había gustado el silencio, pero ahora le incomodaba un poco.

—Creo que me acostumbré a la ruidosa presencia de Sara —murmuró para sí mismo mientras tomaba su celular, la billetera y las llaves. Definitivamente no iba a comer pastel de vegetales.

Almorzó en un restaurante coreano que estaba a unas cuantas cuantas calles de su departamento y al salir de allí decidió cortar camino cruzando por aquel enorme y bello parque que quedaba a solo cuatro calles de su departamento.

Noto a la gente que andaba por allí, todos alegres y ocupados en sus cosas. Se detuvo y soltó un suspiro… y entonces lo escuchó muy suave y casi imperceptible. Miró más detenidamente a su alrededor tratando de prestar más atención a cada sonido y volvió a escuchar aquel sonido mientras sus ojos encontraban una caja medio escondida entre un árbol y algunos arbustos.

Por primera vez la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y caminó hasta aquella caja. Ya cuando estuvo a dos pasos pudo ver que en una la tapa decía "adoptame." Seung dudó por un momento y finalmente se agachó junto a la caja, entonces pudo escuchar aquel llanto un poco más fuerte y al abrir la caja…

"Levantó la tapa azul y se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules de un pequeño Husky que inmediatamente comenzó a ladrar para saludarlo."

El recuerdo lo golpeó de repente al ver a ese pequeño Husky de no más de dos semanas de vida, hecho una bolita en esa caja que le resultaba muy grande, llorando quizás por hambre o frío. Seung rozó aquel pelaje blanco y negro, y en ese momento el cachorro abrió sus azules ojos y los centró en el pelinegro… y nuevamente la imagen de Mok volvió a su cabeza.

El cachorro se movió intentando buscar más contacto con aquella fuente de calor… una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Seung y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba acunando a aquel adorable cachorro entre sus brazos.

—Te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo también? —murmuró acercando al cachorro a su rostro, y este como respuesta le lamió la mejilla, lo que hizo reír al pelinegro—, tomaré eso como un sí.

El Husky soltó un pequeño ladrido y volvió a acurrucarse entre los brazos de su nuevo amo. Seung le acarició la cabeza y volviendo a su expresión de siempre, retomó su camino. Al llegar a una fuente se detuvo a pensé un momento, tendría que pasar por una tienda de mascotas antes de volver a su departamento, miró a su alrededor pensando qué camino le convenía tomar y entonces Seung noto que ese joven que estaba cerca de él se le había quedado mirando.

—AWWWW es la cosa más hermosa que he visto —gritó aquel joven de tez morena, acercándose mucho a Seung— ¿Puedo tomarle una foto? Por favor, por favor, por favor —agregó ese joven de cabello negro y ojos grises que parecían brillar de la alegría.

Seung lo miró de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en la cámara que el muchacho sostenía, evidentemente se dedicaba a algo relacionado con la fotografía pues no es común que cualquiera tenga ese tipo de cámara sólo porque sí. Volvió a centrar sus ojos en el rostro del moreno y aquella sonrisa le pareció tan hermosa que no pudo evitar que se contagiara su rostro.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo muy alegre el moreno mientras apuntaba su cámara hacia ellos—, soy Phichit —agregó mientras se acercaba y se alejaba tan rápido que no le daba tiempo a Seung de reaccionar— AWWW en verdad es hermoso, ¡me encanta! ¿Cómo se llama? —aquel moreno hablaba realmente rápido mientras tomaba una fotografía tras otra, sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

De repente el celular del moreno comenzó a sonar haciendo que este dejara de tomar fotos y comenzará a correr.

—Muchas gracias, lo siento tengo que irme —gritó a la distancia apenas volteando y sin detenerse.

—Wow… eso fue raro —murmuró el pelinegro sin notar que todavía estaba sonriendo, obteniendo como respuesta un ladrido del cachorro—… rayos no pude pedirle sus datos para obtener las fotos...en verdad eres hermoso, nadie se resistiría a detenerse ante ti, pero por favor deja de atraer a extraños ¿Si…? —dijo mirando los ojitos del cachorro que solo ladeo la cabeza—. Necesitas un nombre… ¿Que te parece Cho? —el cachorro comenzó a ladrar y parecía no querer detenerse, lo que hizo reír el pelinegro—, está bien si no te gusta no —dijo comenzando nuevamente a caminar—, ¿Y Loto? —el Husky lo miró ladeando nuevamente la cabeza—… está bien, lo acepto no es un buen nombre ¿Y Milo, qué te parece Milo? —el cachorro se removió y le lamió la mano—. Ok, tomare eso como un sí. Milo soy Seung Gil Lee, cuidare de ti, espero que tú hagas lo mismo —el cachorro ladró y parándose sobre sus patas volvió a lamer la mejilla del pelinegro.

 **Buen otro capitulo termina, seung ha vuelto a abrir su corazon ya dolo resta ver que sucede.**

 **saludos, nos leemos**


	3. Travesuras, enojos y lagrimas

**Peludo** **cupido.**

 **Travesuras** **, enojos y lágrimas.**

La puerta del departamento se abrió y la morena entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, conocía a Seung y lo más probable era que estuviera estudiando o leyendo algo en la biblioteca pues no sé escuchaba absolutamente nada. Caminó hasta la sala sin prender las luces, quería sorprender a su querido Seung, dejaría sus cosas allí y se escabulliria hasta donde él estaba, pero la sorprendida fue ella…

La sala estaba iluminada por uno de las lámparas de pie que iluminaba perfectamente al pelinegro que dormía acostado en el sillón, con un libro tirado en el piso y un pequeño perro entre sus brazos. El animalito se movió un poco y en cuanto ella intentó acercarse un poco más comenzó a ladrar y gruñir, lo que hizo que la pelinegra soltará un pequeño grito...

 _Esos ojos grises brillaban y transmitían una enorme alegría, la sonrisa era enorme y hermosa. Su cabello negro parecía tan suave y sedoso que se sentía demasiado tentado a tocarlo y esa piel morena brillaba bajo el sol haciendo aún más tentador a ese joven del que apenas conocía su nombre._ _Milo ladraba y saltaba llamando la tensión de ese moreno que sonreía más y le tomaba fotos._

De repente Milo gruñó y un grito hizo que despertara…

Seung se levantó de golpe, sin soltar a Milo, que no dejaba de ladrar. Miró a su alrededor algo desconcertado y finalmente se centró en Sara que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola Sara, bienvenida —saludo Seung, antes de mirar serio al cachorro—, Milo tranquilo, ella es Sara y vive aquí con nosotros —agregó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la morena para darle un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los perros? —preguntó la morena observando al Husky que parecía estar demasiado cómodo entre los brazos de Seung. Sara sonrió y extendió su mano para acariciarlo pero el cachorro volvió a gruñir antes de que llegara a tocarlo.

—Milo —lo regaño el pelinegro y el cachorro se quedó tranquilo—, puede decirse que lo adopté, lo habían abandonado en el parque y no pude dejarlo.

—Parece que no le agrado…

—Creo que solo tiene que acostumbrarse a ti —dijo el pelinegro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al Husky, cosa que sorprendió aún más a la morena, era la primera vez que le veía una sonrisa así.

Sara se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y Milo manteniendo su guardia volvió a gruñir.

Seung bajó la cachorro, esté dió unas vueltas alrededor de los pies de su amigo y luego corrió hacia el balcón donde el pelinegro le había dejado un plato con agua y otro con comida.

—Seung, amor, creí que hablaríamos antes de decidir tener una mascota —dijo la morena viendo cómo el pelinegro levantaba el libro del piso.

—Hasta donde sé esta es mi casa y soy libre de tener mascota si así lo quiero —respondió el pelinegro mirando algo incrédulo a la morena.

—Sí… sé que esta es tu casa y estás en todo tu derecho… pero creí que al menos… me dirías algo —habló Sara con algo de dificultad, no se esperaba esa respuesta—… no sé… somos pareja y las parejas se consultan antes de tomar decisiones importantes.

—Lo siento —dijo Seung soltando un suspiro cansado—… no creí que te importara tanto, es solo un perro —agregó acariciando la mejilla de la morena para luego volver a besarla.

—Ok, tú te harás cargo de él, sabes que no me llevo muy bien con los animales —concluyó Sara antes de abrazarlo y besarlo.

La morena caminaba de un lugar a otro en la habitación buscando algo, mientras Seung terminaba de vestirse.

—Sara todavía estás en ropa interior —se quejó el pelinegro al verla pasar frente a él usando sólo un conjunto de encaje negro—, te duchaste antes que yo, ¿cómo es posible que todavía no estés lista?

—Simple, el vestido que iba a usar no está —replicó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces escucharon un gruñido y ambos miraron hacia la enorme ventana que daba acceso al balcón, solo para ver al pequeño Husky algo enredado y tironeando una tela negra.

—No puede ser —murmuró Sara abriendo mucho los ojos y sin demora alguna abrió la ventana y salió al balcón… le quitó la tela al cachorro solo para confirmar que si, ese era su vestido—. ¡Perro malo, perro malo! —exclamó la morena.

Milo apenas si la miro y solo corrió hasta Seung para que esté lo levantara.

—Lo siento Sara, es pequeño y está aprendiendo —dijo el pelinegro con su expresión de siempre—, usa algún otro vestido ahora, luego te compraré uno para reponer ese… en cuanto a ti no debiste hacer eso —agregó mirando serio al cachorro, quien se sentó a su lado y agachó la cabeza por un momento.

Seung camino hacia la sala y Milo lo siguió dejando a solas a la morena que despotricaba en contra del Husky, por lo bajo.

Hacia dos semana que había encontrado a Milo. El cachorro parecía aprender muy rápido y no tenía ningún problema en hacer lo que Seung le decía, pero con Sara era otra la historia, en verdad cualquiera diría que el cachorro odiaba a la morena pues siempre que esta se le acercaba le gruñía, si ella le servía la comida, Milo tiraba el plato y este vestido no era la primer prenda de la morena que arruinaba.

—¿Creí que tú y yo habíamos quedado en algo? Ya deja de arruinar las cosas de Sara —dijo el pelinegro en un tono cansado mientras le rascaba la cabeza al Husky.

Esa noche cenarian con los padres de Seung. Fueron en auto hasta uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad. El lugar estaba repleto y un mesero los guío hasta una de las mesas en el balcón. Sara sonreía como niño en dulcería y Seung solo miraba con su expresión de siempre a todos los presentes, nunca le habían agradado demasiado ese tiempo de salidas donde quedaba tan expuesto ante los conocidos de sus padres. Antes de llegar a la mesa donde esperaban sus padres le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo a alguien conocido y sin dudarlo volteó para ver bien e inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con aquel muchacho de piel morena que se había estado colando en sus sueños desde que lo conoció. Su negro y sedoso cabello estaba bien peinado y se lo veía alegre, tan alegre como se había acostumbrado a verlo en sus sueños.

El moreno no notó la presencia de Seung o si lo hizo no lo reconoció… "¿Pero que esperas? Solo se acercó a ti por Milo," se regañó mentalmente al notar que estaba dudando entre acercarse a saludarlo o no. Finalmente siguió su camino hasta el balcón, saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y le dió un apretón de mano a su padre antes de sentarse. Charlaron de todo un poco mientras cenaban, pero la mente del pelinegro no estaba del todo atenta a lo que sucedía en la mesa y cada dos por tres se escapaba y buscaba con la mirada a aquel moreno que parecía tener esa sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

—¿Seung de donde sacaste a ese precioso cachorro? —preguntó su madre de repente trayéndolo nuevamente a la mesa.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Cielo, está en tu foto de perfil de Instagram —esa respuesta de su madre lo sorprendió aún más, ¿desde cuándo su madre tenía Instagram?—… Anna mi secretaria me la mostró ayer cuando le comenté que hoy cenaria contigo —agregó la mujer respondiendo la pregunta que su hijo no hizo.

Seung sonrió y eso sorprendió a Sung-Gil y a Soo-Yun, pues en verdad hacía años que no veían esa sonrisa en su hijo.

—Se llama Milo lo encontré hace dos semanas en el parque y no pude dejarlo abandonado —respondió mirando a su madre y luego a su padre— es un Husky siberiano —eso hizo sonreír a los miembros de la familia Lee.

Hablaron un rato más sobre el tema y Sara supo que al parecer su Seung siempre había tenido una debilidad por ese tipo de perros.

Inconscientemente volvió a buscar al moreno con la mirada, pero no lo encontró y por alguna razón se sintió raro, no podía definir muy bien que sentía, era la primera vez que le pasaba, nunca se había obsesionado tanto con un completo desconocido. Dejó la mesa un momento para ir al baño. El sitio era igual de elegante que todo lo demás, orino y se lavó las manos, y antes de salir decidió revisar su celular que parecía tener una lluvia de notificaciones de mensajes de J.J. y sin hacer ruido comenzó a revisarlos.

—Ya se fue, déjame meterlo —la voz de un hombre llegó hasta Seung en lo que parecía un murmullo, pero más claro y audible de lo que el pelinegro hubiera querido, y por alguna razón le pareció familiar

—No Chris... si lo haces nos… descubrirán, te dije que... solo —otra voz de hombre se escuchó entre jadeos desde el mismo cubículo y al igual que con la anterior a Seung se le hizo muy familiar… pero no pretendía quedarse a averiguar si conocía a esas personas o no y tratando de no haber ruido se encaminó hacia la puesta...

—Phichit, por favor —fue lo último que escuchó Seung ya desde la puerta.

Si su piel fuera más oscura todos los presentes hubieran notado que acababa de palidecer… su mente no terminaba de reaccionar ¿En verdad era él? El moreno de sus sueños estaba en uno de los cubículos del baño haciendo "eso" con otro hombre. De repente su corazón comenzó a saltar desaforado. Su interior era un torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos que no comprendía pero por fuera seguía tan serio e impávido como siempre.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su mesa mientras su cabeza intentaba comprender qué rayos le sucedía. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con su brazo derecho e inmediatamente volteó para ver quién había sido…

—Lo siento —murmuró aquel pelinegro de piel morena sin siquiera voltear a ver o detenerse, iba demasiado apresurado hacia su mesa, donde tomó su saco y sin demora alguna volvió por el mismo camino buscando la salida. No levantó la cabeza en ningún momento, era como si quisiera ocultar su rostro, Seung seguía sin entender y cuando el moreno volvió a pasar a su lado noto un pequeño destello recorriendo su mejilla.

El coreano nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad por saber por qué lloraba una persona o ese, casi, incontenible deseo de correr tras él, abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás.

Al volver esa noche a casa Sara se veía más alegre de lo normal, en verdad le gustaba salir y la interacción con personas importantes como los padres de su novio, y más con el último tema que estos trataron… tema que al pelinegro no le agrado demasiado, pues en verdad nunca había pensado en llegar a comprometerse con la morena. Siendo sincero solo comenzaron a salir por la insistencia de ella y seguían juntos por… costumbre… comodidad… la verdad no lo sabía y estaba muy agotado para pensar en ello en ese momento.

Dejó sus llaves sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta y un grito de Sara hizo que corriera hacia la habitación.

—¡Seung Gil Lee!...

Escuchó Seung al atravesar la puerta. Vio a Sara detenida a dos pasos de la entrada con el rostro desencantado y al ver a su alrededor se encontró con un caos de plumas y bolitas de telgopor. Parecía que un tornado había pasado por aquella habitación. Había fragmentos de una almohada dispersos por el lugar al igual que trozos de aquel oso de felpa que él había ganado para Sara en una de sus citas en una feria.

Las plumas en la cama se removieron y lentamente asomó la cabeza de Milo, quien se sacudió un poco para quitarse las plumas de encima y comenzó a lloriquear porque tenía un fragmento tela de un almohadón enganchado en uno de sus colmillos y al parecer no podía quitárselo.

—Debias dejarlo afuera —la voz de Sara resonó en la habitación, al parecer su buen humor acababa de ser sepultado bajo una parba de plumas.

—Yo lo deje en el balcón —se defendió Seung, antes de señalar hacia la ventana—… creo que olvidaste cerrar la ventana —agregó mientras le quitaba ese fragmento de almohadón a Milo y las plumas que habían quedado adheridas a su pelaje.

—¡¿Ahora la culpa es mía?! Recuerda quien trajo al perro.

—Yo lo traje… ¿Tienes algún problema con él? —dijo el pelinegro ya en un tono que denotaba su molestia.

Sara soltó un quejido, respiro profundo y dejó salir lentamente el aire antes de volver a centrar sus ojos en su novio.

—Me niego a discutir por esto… tu arreglate yo me voy a casa de Mila… nos vemos mañana —respondió la morena antes de salir de la habitación, e instantes después se escuchó el portazo cuando salió del departamento.

Seung tomó a Milo y caminó hasta la habitación de huéspedes para tirarse con ropa y todo sobre la cama. El Husky soltó unos ladridos y se acurrucó junto a su amo, notaba que algo le sucedía y esa era su forma de ayudarlo...

 _Milo corría llevándose un almohadón y él intentaba alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que un perro tan pequeño corriera tan rápido?_ _Lo vio correr detrás de un enorme árbol y al acercarse escuchó un leve sollozo acompañado por otro sollozo de Milo. Rodeó el árbol y se encontró con aquel moreno, que lloraba desconsolado sentado en el pasto, mientras abrazaba a milo, quien lloriquear y lamía la mejilla del moreno._ _Seung sintió que su corazón se comprimía, en verdad no le gustaba nada ver llorar a esa persona. Se agachó frente a él y acarició su cabeza consiguiendo que esté lo mirara. Sus bellos ojos grises se veían tristes, húmedos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Secó las lágrimas que rodaban por esas lindas mejillas y se acercó para dejar un corto beso en su frente._ _—Phichit no llores por favor… yo estaré aquí para ti —murmuró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que pronto se contagió al rostro del moreno, no era como las que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero en verdad le gustó esa expresión._..

Sintió su rostro húmedo y al abrir sus ojos encontró a Milo lamiendo su mejilla. La luz del día iluminaba la habitación. Buscó su celular para ver la hora y noto que era casi mediodía

—Creo que tienes hambre ¿No? —Milo ladró como respuesta—... Bueno, supongo que gracias por despertarme… sabes, otra vez soñé con él...

 **Otro capítulo y yo sigo escribiendo a ritmo de obsesión, o sea cada momento que tengo libre... quiero teeminarla asi vuelvo a dedicarme a mis histprias mas largas ya empezadas.** **Espero les haya gustado.** **gracias por leer y comentar, saludos, nos leemos.**


	4. Phichit Chulanont

**Peludo cupido**

 **Phichit Chulanont**

Luego de unos días Sara estaba nuevamente en el departamento. Seung se había disculpado y luego de hablar largo y tendido todo volvio a la normalidad.

Podía ser que no la amara como ella a él, pero a pesar de todo le tenía algo de cariño y al parecer en verdad ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus interrupciones cuando estaba estudiando, a su risa ruidosa, a su charla incesante. Milo llenaba su corazón y Sara… bueno tal vez estaba bien que siguieran siendo novios, a él le daba igual y ella no quería dejarlo.

Su clase acababa de terminar y al salir del aula se encontró con J.J. al parecer el canadiense había decidido esperarlo.

—Hasta que sales Seung… ¿creí que ya no tomarías está clase? —dijo empezando a caminar junto al coreano.

—Iba a dejarla, pero cambié de idea, después de todo ya cursé poco más de la mitad y la bibliografía que usamos ya la tengo leída —respondió dándole poca importancia a su amigo.

—Nunca voy a entender esa fascinación tuya por el estudio, debes ser el único que lee todos los libros que se van usar antes de que lo pidan —agregó el pelinegro más alto antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Solo me gusta leer y una vez que leo algo lo recuerdo no es mi culpa que a ti te cueste —comentó en un tono burlón Seung—… ahora lo raro es que me hayas esperado, tu sueles irte incluso antes de que tu clase termine.

—¿Tiene algo de malo querer pasar tiempo con un amigo?

—¿Te peleaste con Isabel y te dejo?

—¡¿Que?! Eso jamás recuerda que hablas con el rey J.J. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa ganándose una mirada de reojo del más bajo—… al parecer su primo se peleó con su amante y Isabel lo está cuidando para que no haga ninguna estupidez…

—¿Algo más estúpido que intentar darle celos contigo? —dijo Seung entre risas provocadas por aquel recuerdo—… solo a ustedes se les pudo ocurrir una idea así de tonta…

—Bueno esa vez se me olvidó que Michele nos conocía a Isabel y a mí por Sara… ahora no sé con quién está saliendo Chris, creo que es un tailandés, pero ya sabes cómo es.

—Conociéndolo Chris debe de tener toda la culpa… a mi no me metan en sus cosas —agregó Seung antes de señalar hacia el café de la esquina—… ¿Vamos por un café?

—¿Porque te atajas de esa manera? —dijo el canadiense con una falsa expresión de sorpresa.

—Porque los conozco a los dos… aunque ¿No entiendo porque me necesita a mi?

—Ahh por favor solo necesita una foto besándote —el rostro de Seung se volvió más serio, si era posible—, al parecer conmigo no le sirve… además ni que fuera tu primer beso con un hombre has hecho más que besar a uno… eso lo sabemos los tres…

—¿A ver si entiendes algo Leroy y se lo transmites a Giacommeti? No es porque sea hombre o mujer, simplemente no me voy a prestar para que engañe a un pobre muchacho al cual probablemente abandonará en un mes o dos —dijo el coreano sentándose en una de las mesas libres, mientras veía la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo.

J.J. se sentó frente a él y de repente su mente cayó en algo… ¿Y si el actual amante de Chris era su Phichit? El recuerdo de aquellas voces en el baño del restaurante llegó hasta él y sí, definitivamente esa era la voz Chris excitado.

Una mesera se acercó hasta ellos y ambos ordenaron un café.

—Por favor Seung, nos conocemos desde niños y hemos hecho muchas cosas para ayudarnos entre nosotros… y parece que Chris en verdad necesita tu ayuda —la mente del coreano seguía pérdida entre sus ideas y sus deseos.

—No, no lo ayudaré a lastimar a este —dijo completamente decidido—, dile de mi parte que se haga un favor y a todos nosotros, que se busque a alguien a quien en verdad ame y ya no lo deje.

—Claro, habló el ejemplo —dijo el canadiense con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible—… ¿Cuándo piensas dejar a Sara? Sabemos que no la amas, ¿Qué pretendes...? —el celular del más alto sonó interrumpiendolo, ese sonido anunciaba que era su novia, se puso de pie y se alejó un poco para atender, dejando al coreano enredado en sus pensamientos.

La dulce voz de la mesera lo trajo a la realidad, musitó un gracias y noto que J.J. estaba volviendo.

—Lo siento Seung, tengo que irme, al parecer Chris se emborrachó y Isabel necesita ayuda —se disculpó buscando su billetera en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Déjalo, yo pago, ve a ayudar a tu novia.

—Ok, nos vemos… después seguiremos con esta charla —dijo el canadiense alejándose.

El coreano se centró en su café, todavía las palabras de J.J. daban vueltas en su cabeza… y entonces una voz llamó su atención.

—¡Eres tú!

Seung levantó la cabeza y se encontró con esos alegres ojos grises que le sonreían.

—Eres el dueño de aquel hermoso husky… puede que no te acuerdes de mí, soy…

—Phichit —murmuró el coreano y la sonrisa del moreno se amplió.

—¿Puedo…? —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver la taza de café—… oh lo siento, no noté que estabas con alguien, seré rápido entonces…

—Por favor siéntate, mi amigo tuvo que irse cuando le trajeron el café y solo quedó ahí —el moreno sonrió y sin dudarlo ocupó el lugar frente a Seung.

—La vez pasada quedamos a medias, no pude ni siquiera presentarme bien o escuchar tu nombre —dijo mientras Seung llamaba a la mesera.

—Si corriste como alma que lleva el diablo… soy Seung Gil Lee.

—Phichit Chulanont —dijo en un tono muy alegre antes de centrarse en la mesera—… quisiera un té de jengibre y un pastelillos de chocolate y fresas —la muchacha asintió y se alejó, entonces el moreno volvió a centrar sus ojos en el coreano—… estoy terminando mis estudios en fotografía y actualmente hago algunos trabajos para ciertas revistas y bueno tuve que correr por eso.

—Es genial que nos hayamos encontrado, me gustaría obtener las fotos que le tomaste a Milo —dijo Seung con un tono algo alegre aunque su expresión no cambió demasiado.

—Claro… te daré mi tarjeta —dijo rebuscando en el estuche de su cámara, para finalmente entregarle una tarjeta color crema con algunas decoraciones en naranja—… allí tienes todos mis datos para contactarme, de cualquier forma ya subí algunas de las fotos a mi Instagram, puedes entrar y sacarlas de allí… y si quieres el resto me envías un mensaje y arreglamos —en ese momento llegó la mesera y dejó la orden del moreno ante él, quien sin demora comenzó a tomarle fotos con su celular y en cuestión de segundos ya la había publicado en sus redes sociales—… y cuéntame Seung, ¿cómo está tu husky?

—Muy bien, cada día más grande y travieso — respondió el coreano dibujando una momentánea sonrisa en su rostro.

—AWW me encantaría poder verlo… en verdad me pareció hermoso y aunque no lo parezca no ando sacandole fotos a cuanto perro o animal se cruza en mi camino… pero por alguna razón ese husky pudo conmigo…

—En eso te entiendo a mi también me pudo con una mirada —comentó Seung riendo—… si quieres verlo, los sábados por la tarde a eso de las dos y algo, tres, lo llevó al parque central para que corra y juegue…

—Genial, los veré el sábado allí entonces.

Pasaron unos minutos más charlando sobre Milo, en verdad se notaba que al moreno le gustaba los animales. Finalmente Seung insistió en pagar y se despidieron.

Al llegar al departamento encontró a Sara estudiando con Mila en el comedor y a Milo encerrado en el balcón, esa era la medida que tomaba la morena mientras Seung no estaba en la casa, pues seguía sin llevarse bien con el can. El pelinegro saludo a las dos mujeres y dejó entrar a Milo, quien había comenzado a rascar el vidrio en cuanto lo vio.

—¿Seung lo olvidaste verdad? —preguntó Mila tratando de contener la risa, ganándose una mirada algo confundida del pelinegro.

—Seung llevo días repitiendote lo mismo —se quejó Sara viendo cómo su amiga no podía contener la risa—, hoy vienen mis amigos a estudiar y cenar… ¿Finalmente decidiste si vas a quedarte con nosotros o no?

—Tus amigos, los mismos de la vez pasada —ambas mujeres asintieron y Seung soltó un suspiro—… has lo que quieras, me instalaremos en la biblioteca con Milo —y sin más se encaminó hasta la otra punta del departamento donde se encontraba la biblioteca, ese era su lugar—. Ven Milo —dijo chasqueando los dedos y cerró la puerta en cuanto el Husky entró en la habitación.

Se sentó en el sillón y Milo rápidamente se ubicó a su lado. Busco en su bolsillo la tarjeta que el moreno le había dado, la miró más en detalle y entonces noto que la decoración eran hámster corriendo dejando un rastro naranja a su paso. Tomó su celular abrió Instagram y buscó el nombre "PhichitChu" y lo encontró rápidamente pues tenía una foto del moreno sonriendo.

—Mira Milo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el muchacho que nos tomó una foto cuando nos conocimos —dijo mostrándole la imagen del moreno al Husky.

Revisó la página y se encontró con una cantidad descomunal de fotos, ¿cómo era posible que Phichit le tomara fotos a todo lo que encontraba o hacia? Se preguntó el coreano luego de un buen rato buscando.

Descubrió que al parecer era el mejor amigo de la pareja de Víctor Nikiforov, un ruso al que conocía y con quién había tratado en varias ocasiones en reuniones de la empresa de sus padres. Al parecer el moreno tenía tres hámsters y confirmó la peor de sus dudas... Phichit Chulanont era la actual pareja de Chris Giacometti… aunque el perfil decía que estaba soltero las imágenes indicaban que tenía o tuvo hasta hace poco una relación con él, lo que desanimó un poco al pelinegro, conocía a Chris y si él estaba empecinado en enmendar su relación con el moreno, no se detendría hasta lograrlo… o hasta que alguien más interesante aparezca en su vida. Ya lo había visto romper corazones solo porque se aburría de una persona y la cambiaba por otra.

Se estubo lamentando de su suerte por un buen rato mientras se tomaba aquel Whisky que su padre le había traído de su último viaje a Escocia. Milo, desde el sillón, lo miraba caminar de un lugar a otro con un vaso en una mano y el celular en la otra, porque a pesar de todo no podía dejar de ver las fotos de aquel moreno.

Finalmente encontró la imagen que buscaba, allí estaba él con un Milo un poco más pequeño en brazos. La foto en verdad se veía muy bien y tenía muchos me gusta y unos cuantos comentarios.

"Hoy encontré a esta hermosura en el parque y no pude resistirme. Gracias a su duelo por permitirme fotografiarlo" era lo que decía debajo de la foto y sin poder evitarlo siguió leyendo los comentarios.

katsukiyuuri: ¿A cuál de los dos le dices hermosura?

Phichitchu: Yuuriiiii!!!! Víctor se va a enterar!!

guanghongji: ¿por qué a ti si te tocan modelos lindos?

Emilnekola8: por qué Phichit es una lindura que se merece lo mejor

PhichitChu: no es un modelo!!

Yuri-plisetsky: admitelo es tu nuevo amante!!

PhichitChu: que no entienden lo que escribo?!

Otabek-altin: felicidades Phichit era bueno que dejaras a Chris.

Seung no pudo contener la risa al leer los comentarios, pero prefirió dejarlo allí, pues al parecer habían seguido con el tema por un buen rato. Guardo la fotografía y luego de dudarlo un momento escribió un comentario.

Seung-gillee: en verdad Milo salió hermoso, gracias por la foto!

Un momento después apareció un mensaje privado de Phichit.

 _Phichit: Hola Seung, qué bueno que te gustara la foto :-D_

 _Seung: Hola, está muy linda_

 _Quisiera las otras también._

 _Phichit: genial, luego las busco en la PC y te las envío._

 _Seung: oh mira quién te manda saludos_

Escribió antes de enviar una foto donde salía Milo jugando y mordisqueando uno de los dedos del pelinegro.

 _Phichit: awww me encanta… :-D_

 _La acabas de tomar???_

 _Seung: si, creo que ya tiene hambre al igual que yo._

 _Phichit: puedo compartirla?_

 _Es muy lindooooooo_

 _Deberías ir a comer y alimentar a esa hermosura_

 _Ya es muy tarde son más de las once de la noche_

 _Seung: está bien mamá, lo que digas_

 _Phichit: ehhh uno aquí preocupándose y mira lo que gano :'(_

 _Seung: solo jugaba_

 _No te preocupes._

 _Phichit: lo sé ;-)_

 _Oye no me respondiste puedo compartirla??_

 _Seung: como gustes_

 _Phichit: :-D genial, bien ahora hazle caso a mamá y ve a comer y dale algo rico a Milo._

 _Saludos, nos estamos viendo :-*_

El coreano salió de la biblioteca seguido por Milo, quien saltaba a su lado en busca de atención, el pelinegro lo miró y al instante supo que el Husky necesitaba salir a hacer sus necesidades. Escuchó las voces en el comedor e ignorandolas por completo tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento seguido por su cachorro. Enganchó la correa al collar de Milo en el ascensor y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron el pequeño Husky comenzó a correr hacia la salida tironeando para que su amo se moviera más rápido.

—Ya, ya espera un momento —dijo Seung mientras abría la enorme puerta de entrada.

Ya en la vereda Milo se apresuró hacia el árbol que solía usar y luego de olisquear un momento orinó.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese puesto del parque a comer algo? —el Husky ladró como respuesta y comenzó a andar.

Seung se sentía feliz, luego de haber estado casi un mes soñando con él, lo había encontrado y el sábado volvería a verlo.

Luego de comprar algo para comer se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque y Milo se acomodo a un lado de él esperando que se diera comida. Seung tomó la salchicha que había comprado para Milo y se lo dejo a un lado para que coma mientras él también comía la hamburguesa que había comprado.

El sonido de su celular llamó su atención y al revisarlo encontró un mensaje del moreno.

 _Phichit: y conseguiste algo de comer?_

 _Seung: si estamos en eso…_

 _En verdad te quedaste preocupado?!_

 _Phichit: que bueno y no estaba taaaaaaaaann preocupado… solo algo aburrido…_

 _Seung: seguro?_

 _Phichit: ok, ok un poquito preocupado y en verdad aburridoooooooooo :-\_

 _Seung: jaja, me vas a decir que no tienes a nadie junto a ti?_

 _Phichit: solo a mis hámsters y mis amigos por ahora están en otros lugares…_

 _Seung: no puedo creer que tú no tengas amigos aquí?!_

 _Phichit: si tengo amigos aquí, pero todos están en pareja y…_

Seung espero un momento pero parecía que el moreno no iba a seguir.

 _Seung: y…???_

 _Phichit: debo estar molestándote, debes de tener pareja y yo escribiendo a estas horas…_

 _Seung: no te preocupes mi pareja está ocupada y si me molestan tus mensajes o algo ten por seguro que te lo diría._

 _Algunos dicen que mi sinceridad es uno de mis defectos._

 _Phichit: ok, tenemos un trato seremos sinceros siempre._

 _Seung: bien, me gusta ese trato._

Y siguieron escribiéndose por un buen rato. Seung volvió a su departamento, por las voces supo de Sara seguía con sus amigos, por los que solo volvió a meterse en la biblioteca. Se acostó en el sillón con Milo a un lado y continuó escribiéndose con el moreno hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos.

 **Otro capítulo.**

 **Volvieron a encontrarse, siiiiiiiiiii...**

 **Ahora queda ver qué pasa más adelante.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos**


	5. Un día en el parque

**Peludo cupido**

 **Un día** **en el parque.**

Seung le quitó la correa a Milo en cuanto llegaron al parque central y ni bien el Husky se sintió libre comenzó a correr de un lugar a otro, aunque siempre manteniéndose a la vista de su amo y siguiéndolo, porque ese día el pelinegro no hizo lo de otras veces que era sentarse en un banco a leer mientras el cachorro corría, no hoy siguió caminando internándose más en el lugar y solo se detuvo junto a un cerezo a unos cuantos metros del pequeño lago artificial. Observó a Milo correr y ladrarle a algunos pájaros, antes de centrarse en su celular, más específicamente en el Instagram del moreno, por alguna razón desde que comenzó a hablar con él no podía dejar de estar pendiente de cada cosa que hacía y publicaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la última foto que había publicado el moreno hace quince minutos, una selfie saliendo de su departamento, que decía "Listo… nos vemos en unos minutos Seung-gillee" notó que ya tenía varios comentarios, iba a leerlos pero un ladrido de Milo llamó su atención, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró corriendo hacia Phichit. El Moreno movió su mano para saludarlo y luego se centró en el husky que en ese momento saltaba a sus pies en busca de atención, se agachó, acarició la cabeza del perro y se movió para que este le lamiera la mejilla. Luego ambos se acercaron hasta donde estaba el coreano.

—Hola Seung.

—Hola.

—Es increíble, en verdad parece que le agrado —dijo el moreno sentándose en el pasto junto a Seung y acariciando a Milo que inmediatamente se subió a su regazo.

—Parece… es raro, eres el primero después de mi con el que se lleva bien.

—No puede ser… ¿Esta cosita hermosa no se lleva bien con alguien? —preguntó el moreno rascándome la panza al cachorro.

—Ahh te sorprendería… a Sara parece que la odia —murmuró el coreano dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sara? —indagó un curioso Phichit sin dejar de jugar con el cachorro

—Es mi novia —respondió el coreano y en ese momento le pareció ver algo de decepción en los grises ojos del moreno.

—Ahh, no sabía que tuvieras pareja… bueno, si creí que así sería… pero como en tu perfil no decía nada —dijo Phichit hablando muy rápido y algo nervioso…

—Bueno, no es como que esté muy pendiente de esas cosas, Sara es la que insiste con eso, a mi personalmente me da igual.

—Ohhh… entiendo —murmuró el moreno mirando de reojo al coreano—… ¿Así que es una de esas novias que quiere decirle a todo el mundo y a ti te da igual?

—Si… básicamente estamos juntos porque ella insistió demasiado.

—¿Qué?... Pero debes de amarla si estás con ella —dijo Phichit centrando sus ojos en los del pelinegro.

—Bueno puedo decir que aprendí a quererla… pero creo que ya tengo que terminar la relación —murmuró Seung mientras sentía sus mejillas cada vez más calientes por la intensa mirada del moreno—… ¿Y… tu?

—¿Yo?... Salía con alguien, pero terminé con él hace algunas semanas.

—Lo siento… ¿Salias con Chris? —la pregunta se escapó de sus labios e inmediatamente el coreano quiso golpearse a sí mismo, deseo que aumentó al ver la expresión de sorpresa del tailandés.

—Si… ¿Conoces a Chris? —Seung asintió y la expresión del moreno se relajó un poco—… entonces sabrás que no hay mucho que lamentar —una sonrisa apareció en los labios del moreno al ver la expresión algo confundida del coreano—… sabía bien cómo era cuando comencé a salir con él, luego algo en mí cambió y comenzó a costarme más estar con él… siempre había algo que me molestaba y finalmente una gota derramó el vaso y terminé con él… aunque parece que todavía no lo puede aceptar…

—Nos conocemos desde niños y eres el primero que termina con él, siempre es al revés y bastante escandaloso —dijo Seung comenzando a acariciar a Milo que se había acostado entre los dos para disfrutar de los mimos de ambos.

—Parece que a ninguno de los dos nos ha ido bien en el amor hasta ahora —comentó Phichit y se sonrojo al sentir la mano del coreano rozando la suya mientras ambos acariciaban al Husky.

Luego de eso siguieron charlando de cualquier cosa mientras veían a Milo corretear tras los pájaros del lugar. Jugaron con el cachorro lanzándole una pelota, comieron unos bocadillos que había llevado el moreno y se tomaron una cantidad incontable de fotos, definitivamente a Phichit le encantaba la fotografía. En definitiva pasaron un gran día disfrutando de la compañía del otro y olvidándose del mundo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a caer iniciaron el regreso a casa. Ambos vivían en la misma dirección a unas pocas cuadras de distancia uno del otro.

—Mira esto —dijo Phichit con una gran sonrisa mientras le mostraba su celular al coreano, para que viera la última foto de ellos que había publicado en su Instagram—, no hace ni media y ra y ya tiene 200 me gusta y sigue contando, parece que a todos les gustas Milo —agregó mirando al Husky que caminaba junto a ellos tironeando cada tanto de la correa.

—Me gusta esa foto, definitivamente la guardaré —comentó Seung con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo imaginé —dijo entre risas el moreno— ¿Notaste que tú Instagram tiene más fotos de Milo que tuyas?

—Puede ser… la verdad es que está bola de pelos me puede —respondió soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Te ves bien cuando ríes — murmuró Phichit algo sonrojado, provocando que las mejillas del coreano también se tiñeran de rojo.

Ambos desviaron la mirada y caminaron por un momento en silencio, aunque no era para nada incómodo, sus miradas se cruzaban cada tanto y seguían sin decir nada hasta que el moreno se detuvo. Seung volteó a verlo y simplemente le pareció fascinante aquella hermosa sonrisa.

—Yo vivo aquí —murmuró el moreno señalando el edificio—, en el 4A, justo la última ventana en esa esquina —agregó señalando la ventana.

—A nosotros todavía nos quedan tres cuadras más.

—Fue un día genial, gracias a los dos —dijo el moreno agachándose y acariciando la cabeza del Husky, para luego incorporarse y abrazar al coreano.

Seung se sorprendió un poco ante aquel gesto, pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo. Debía reconocer que se sentía muy bien tener aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, sentir su pausada respiración y ese aroma a manzana que desprendía su cabello. Al separarse ninguno de los dos supo cuánto duró el abrazo, pero ambos sentían que había sido muy poco.

—Gracias a ti… espero que podamos repetir el día —dijo Seung para cortar el silencio que se había formado entre ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Claro que se repetirá… bien, nos estamos escribiendo —concluyó el moreno mientras abría la puerta y movía su mano en forma de despedida.

Cuando Seung y Milo llegarán al departamento se encontraron con una Sara bastante molesta.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar? Hace horas que te estoy llamando… Sabías que tenemos una cena con nuestros padres hoy —se quejó la morena lanzándole una mirada furiosa al coreano.

—Mi madre suspendió la cena está mañana, te lo deje escrito en el tablero de la cocina —respondió como si nada Seung mientras le quitaba la correa a Milo y lo guiaba hacia el balcón—… y mi celular se quedó sin batería hace horas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Debiste decírmelo para avisarle a mis padres… ¿Por qué la cancelaron?

—Sara mi madre los llamó primero a ellos —respondió lanzándole una mirada seria—… no entiendo porque haces tanto drama por una cena…

—¡¿Una cena… una cena?!... Que nuestros padres finalmente se conozcan no es sólo una cena es darle otro nivel de formalidad a nuestra relación… y la verdad parece que eso no te interesa —dijo la mujer dejándose caer en el sillón.

—¿Por qué debería importarme? Tu —Seung se detuvo al ver los ojos de la morena a punto de romper en un mar de lágrimas. El pelinegro soltó un pesado suspiro y finalmente se sentó junto a la morena en el sillón—… Sara en verdad esto no da para más… yo no llegaré a amarte como tú quieres y mereces…

—¡¿Te enamoraste?!... ¡¿Amas a alguien?! —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta solo una mirada algo confundida—… hicimos un trato me permitirías intentarlo hasta que te enamorarás de mí o... de alguien más… repito ¿Te enamoraste de alguien?

—No lo sé —respondió el coreano luego de dudar un momento…

—Entonces todavía tengo oportunidad —agregó la morena poniéndose de pie y encaminandose hacia la cocina— ¿Que quieres cenar tengo para hacer carne al horno con vegetales o pasta? —se volteó a preguntar con una enorme sonrisa.

Seung volvió a soltar un suspiro. Era obvio que esa relación estable terminada, eran más amigos que pareja, pero por alguna razón Sara seguía negándose a tener esa conversación y aceptar la realidad.

—Pasta está bien —murmuró mientras se regañaba mentalmente, nunca fue bueno relacionándose y hablando con otras personas y en situaciones como está se notaba. Él no tenía problema en decirle que no la amaba, su problema radicaba en que ella simplemente se negaba a escuchar y en que él no sabía qué hacer si Sara comenzaba a llorar.

Desde ese día Seung y Phichit siguieron enviándose mensajes y encontrándose casi todos los días ya fuera al salir de clases en aquel café donde se presentaron o en el parque en compañía de Milo. Siempre encontraban algún tema del que hablar o algo con lo que entretenerse, haciendo cada vez más largos aquellos encuentros.

En cuanto a Sara, la mujer había optado por mantenerse más calmada, mostraba siempre una sonrisa y evitaba tener cualquier tipo de conflicto o discusión con el coreano, por lo que había empezado a pasar más tiempo con su amiga Mila.

Ese día cuando Seung llegó al departamento encontró a Milo, como era costumbre en el balcón, lo dejó entrar y luego de jugar un momento con el Husky rascándome la panza, hizo un pequeño recorrido por el departamento y rápidamente confirmó que la morena no había regresado todavía. Revisó su celular y encontró un mensaje de Sara "Seung voy a llegar tarde, Mila quiere que la acompañe a hacer compras. Nos vemos besos" dudo por un momento si responde o no y luego de pensar que escribir respondió un simple "Ok, nos vemos."

Buscó algo de comer y algunas galletas para Milo y ambos se sentaron en el sillón a revisar el resto de las notificaciones que el coreano había ignorado todo el día. Algunas simplemente siguió ignorandolas pues una publicación de Phichit llamó su atención.

Había publicado una de las fotos que tomó el día anterior en el parque, donde el moreno lo abrazaba y él salía evidentemente sonrojado. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse al ver la imagen y supo que su rostro parecía un tomate cuando vio que ya tenía 1500 me gusta y seguía aumentando.

"Gracias por otro día fantástico seung-gillee"

 **Yuri-plisetsky:** Siiiiiiiiiii, yo tenía razón, en tu cara Katsudon

 **Katsukiyuuri:** Yurio no te parece que estás cantando victoria antes de tiempo??

 **Guanghongji:** PhichitChu no puedes dejarnos así, necesitamos confirmación!!!

 **Emilnekola8:** X2 guanghongji

 **Christophe-gc:** PhichitChu en verdad??? En verdad?? Por él me dejaste?!! No lo puedo creer y menos de ti seung-gillee!!

 **Mickey-crispino:** que se siente una probada de tu medicina christophe-gc??? Y tampoco puedo creerlo seung-gillee!!

 **PhichitChu:** christophe-gc tu no tienes ningún derecho a decir nada, con mi vida haré lo que quiera.

Seung simplemente ya no podía seguir leyendo, pues todavía no terminaba de comprender todo, no sabía si estaba en un problema o si eso era la solución que buscaba… lo único que sabía con certeza era que necesitaba analizar profundamente la situación y sobre todo lo que sentía, porque definitivamente sentía algo, se sonrojaba y sonreía, su corazón brincaba como loco y no podía dejar de pensar en aquel moreno tailandés y su hermosísima sonrisa.

 **SIIII otro capítulo, sé que empecé publicando muchos capítulos juntos pero bueno tuve que detenerme para continuar las otras historias que estoy haciendo jajaja, sobre todo "mi hijo" un fic de haikyuu.**

 **Espero les** **haya gustado y trataré de publicar pronto.**

 **Gracias por** **leer y comentar.**


	6. Phichit triste

**Peludo cupido.**

 **Phichit triste.**

Como otras veces en esa semana Seung se encerró en la biblioteca, en compañía de Milo y terminó acostado en aquel sillón con el Husky a un lado y bastante tirado sobre él.

Escuchó su celular sonar varios veces pero lo ignoró, quería pensar y sobre todo descansar, pues estaba seguro que en cuanto Sara llegara se desataria el caos.

Estaba decidido a terminar su relación, hacía días que no veía a Phichit y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de sus publicaciones y si le mandaba algún mensaje respondía en cuestión de segundos, cosa extraña en él que siempre había tenido una gran facilidad para ignorar su teléfono y a las personas que le escribían… pero esos últimos tres días el moreno casi no publicaba fotografías ni mandaba mensajes y su explicación para eso era que estaba demasiado ocupado con un trabajo. Seung no estaba del todo convencido de eso, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía encararlo y ordenarle que le diga la verdad… después de todo hacía poco que se conocían y a penas si eran amigos… "Amigos"¿Por que le molestaba tanto usar esa palabra con Phichit?

El sonido de una canción lo despertó, en algún punto se había quedado dormido y ahora le estaba costando reaccionar no sabía dónde estaba o qué sucedía.

Busco su celular y lo encontró sonando en el piso junto al sillón, era esa canción la misma que el moreno le había pasado para que la usará como tono para él, "Say yes."

Toma el teléfono y la foto que apareció en pantalla sólo le confirmó lo que ya sabía, Phichit estaba llamando, dudo un momento y un ladrido del husky hizo que volviera en sí y atendió la llamada.

—¡¿Seung?! —La voz del tailandés sonó extraña y eso preocupó al coreano.

—Phichit ¿Sucede algo? —se apresuró a preguntar mientras volteaba buscando el reloj sobre el escritorio, el cual marcaba las 21:55.

—Ahhh… a… ayúdame —murmuró y en ese momento fue mucho más evidente su sollozo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la puerta—, voy a tu departamento —agregó el coreano al no obtener más que sollozos del otro lado. Lo último que escuchó de Phichit fue un "ajá" y la llamada se terminó.

Tomó su campera, las llaves, la billetera y salió del departamento seguido por Milo.

Al salir del ascensor se dió cuenta que había olvidado la correa de Milo, pero al ver al cachorro supo que no la necesitaría, el husky estaba tranquilo y atento a sus movimientos, no como otras veces en las que saltaba y correteaba por todos lados preparado para salir disparado en cualquier dirección.

Seung salió del edificio con paso presuroso. Se detuvo en la esquina a esperar que cambiara el semáforo, miró su celular para ver la hora, pero ni sé fijo en eso al notar la cantidad de mensajes que el moreno le había enviado en la última hora, ni se molestó en revisarlos, el semáforo acababa de cambiar y Seung ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el departamento de Phichit, seguido muy de cerca por Milo.

Al llegar al edificio casi choca con una pareja que salía del mismo y sin decir nada aprovecho que la puerta todavía no sé había cerrado y entró. Subió al ascensor con Milo, apretó el botón del cuarto piso y mientras ese cubículo de metal subía intentó recomponerse un poco, para no verse tan exaltado. Tomó el celular para revisar los mensajes del moreno, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlos, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta que anunciaba 4A. Golpeó la puerta y esperó.

Luego de unos minutos escuchó que quitaban la llave y el seguro. La sorpresa lo invadió en cuanto vio a Phichit abrir la puerta, en verdad no sé esperaba eso.

El moreno tenía una curita en la mejilla derecha cerca del ojo, también se notaban alguna marcas que pronto se convertirían en moretones y sus manos también parecían lastimados, en la derecha se veían varias curitas y la izquierda tenía una venda que parecía muy floja y a punto de caerse.

—¡¿Phichit que te pasó?! —preguntó inmediatamente el coreano, antes de ser jalado por la temblorosa mano del moreno al interior del departamento.

Inmediatamente la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y un instante después Seung sintió como el moreno lo abrazaba e interna esconder el rostro en su pecho, lo escucho sollozar y sintió el temblor de ese cuerpo, lo que lo llevó a rodearlo con sus brazos, mientras Milo se restregaba entre las piernas de ambos.

Seung dió una rápida mirada alrededor y pudo ver la mesa ratona hecha añicos en la sala, los vidrio estaban medio amontonados hacia un rincón, pero todavía había muchos esparcidos por el lugar.

—Phichit, está bien, estoy contigo… no llores —pidió en un susurro Seung acariciando la espalda del moreno, pero se detuvo cuando esté dió un pequeño respingo—… Phichit…

—Lo siento… duele —murmuró el moreno alejándose un poco del pelinegro—… disculpa que te moleste, pero me sentía solo y no puedo con esto —agregó intentando dibujar una sonrisa mientras guiaba al coreano hacia la habitación.

Seung dió un rápido vistazo al lugar, decorado con colores alegres, pero su atención fue atraída por los elementos médicos que estaban esparcidos por la cama. Volvió a mirar a Phichit que se acababa de sentar en el borde de la cama intentando ajustar la venda de su mano izquierda.

—Te ayudo con eso y me dices que pasó.

El moreno asintió, aunque eso no había sido una pregunta, Seung se sentó junto a él y comenzó a quitar aquella venda.

—Hace días que Chris se volvió más insistente que antes, lo estuve evitando porque en verdad no tenía ganas de tratar con él y estos últimos tres días fue peor no he podido hacer casi nada porque a cada lugar que quería ir estaba él, por suerte tengo muchos conocidos que me avisaban y podía evitarlo… ayer y hoy optó por instalarse en la entrada del edificio, lo que me molesta a mí y a mis vecinos por lo que hoy acepté hablar con él…

"—Pasá, di lo que tengas que decirme y luego me dejaras en paz —dijo el moreno guiando a Chris hasta la sala.

—Phichit, por favor, piénsalo… tú sabes muy bien que somos el uno para el otro… nunca me pasó algo así, estoy enloqueciendo por ti —dijo Chris tomando una de las manos del moreno, para dejar un suave beso en el dorso de la misma.

—No creo que sea así —respondió Phichit quitando la mano—… solo nos llevamos bien mientras cumpliamos nuestro acuerdo, pero tú lo rompiste… y parece que no entiendes eso… no quiero que me estés controlando ni que me celes por cada cosa que público o digo… tú lo propusiste así —agregó el moreno mirando serio al hombre frente a él.

—Lo sé… sé que yo lo propuse, creí que sería como cualquiera de mis relaciones, pero en verdad no espere llegar a sentirme así... me desespero por tocarte y tenerte cerca todo el tiempo —dijo el rubio intentando tocar al moreno, pero este retrocedió.

—¡Desesperarte!... Yo no usaría esa palabra…

—Phichit… yo en verdad… Lo siento…

—¡No! deja de decir eso… no sé qué pasa por tu mente, te pedí que te detengas… ya no puedo confiar en tí —dijo el tailandés retrocediendo sin dejar de estar atento a cada movimiento que Chris hacia.

—Tú sabes que no soy así... fue el vino había bebido demasiado —replicó el rubio sujetando a Phichit por los brazos para que dejara de alejarse—… Sabes que jamás haría nada que te lastime…

—¡Casi me violas en el baño de ese restaurante! —vociferó el moreno intentando zafarse del agarre de Chris, con lo que inició un forcejeo.

—Ya te lo dije, fue el vino, los celos y... eres hermoso y me enloqueces —Chris hablaba cada vez más fuerte y el forcejeo se intensificó… de repente Phichit lo empujó y Chris lo soltó, en ese momento Phichit intentó alejarse, pero tropezó y terminó cayendo sobre la mesita ratona, rompiendo el vidrio y el soporte, golpeándose bastante y haciéndose unos cuantos cortes en el cuerpo."

—Llamamos un doctor que limpio mis heridas y me puso una inyección… finalmente Chris se fue prometiendo que no volvería a molestarme… y no sé luego comencé a sentirme solo y triste… y no he podido hacer nada y las vendas se me mojaron y… intente cambiarlas…

Las manos de Phichit temblaban, Seung ya había terminado de vendar la mano izquierda y ahora inspeccionaba la otra mano y siguiendo con la vista una curita que estaba cerca de la muñeca, notó que otra venda adhesiva se escondía debajo de la manga de la remera del moreno.

—¿Te lastimaste mucho más? —preguntó Seung metiendo los dedos bajo la manga y acariciando la venda, que era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

—Unos cuantos cortes, sobre todo del lado derecho —murmuró el moreno bajando la mirada para encontrarse a Milo sentado a sus pies mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada—… lo siento, creo que los preocupe a ambos —agregó acariciando la cabeza del cachorro con la punta de sus dedos, la única parte de su mano que no estaba cubierta por vendas.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que estés bien —dijo Seung acariciando con cuidado la mejilla del moreno, quien se sonrojo un poco—… ¿Te parece si limpiamos un poco el caos que quedó en tu sala?

Phichit sonrió y asintió como respuesta. Luego de un rato cuando ya habían juntado los restos de vidrio y lo que quedaba del soporte de la mesita, Seung se encontraba barriendo para asegurarse de que no queden vidrios, mientras Phichit ordenaba comida.

Cenaron hablando un poco de todo y finalmente ambos se acomodaron en el sillón de la sala con Milo acostado en el regazo del moreno, y volvieron al tema de la relación de Phichit y Chris.

—Inició como un juego en una fiesta y luego él me llamó, tuvimos varios encuentros como amigos y en uno de ellos Chris dijo que teníamos buena química y que podíamos intentarlo…

—Seguro usó su clásico, que sea una relación abierta y con el tiempo vemos qué sucede —dijo Seung interrumpiendo al moreno.

—Si… yo venía de una mala relación y su propuesta no me pareció mala, al menos no tendría a un apersona controladora detrás de mí… íbamos bien, nos divertíamos estando juntos pero en un momento yo comencé a cambian, sentía como si algo faltara, había algo mal y no sabía que era… le pedí un tiempo y no le gustó, insistió y comenzó a presionar… intento algo que no me gustó y terminé con él —continuó Phichit con una expresión triste…

—Lo siento, debe ser difícil…

—En verdad lo único que me molesta es que me siento un tonto… no tengo una sensación de dolor por pérdida… creo que es evidente que nunca lo ame… pero me duele lo que hizo.

—Oye, está bien… Chris suele ser un gran tonto, solo le importa él mismo, jamás se fija en las personas que puede lastimar.

Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario del coreano y siguieron hablando ya centrándose en otros temas, hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencer a Phichit, Seung lo acompañó hasta la habitación y lo acostó en la cama, dejo un beso en la frente del tailandés y cuando estaba por irse sintió que Phichit sujetaba la manga de su camisa, volvió a centrar sus ojos en él…

—Quedate conmigo —murmuró el moreno y Seung no pudo hacer más que asentir antes de acostarse al lado de Phichit.

Seung sintió un leve quejido y algo que se movía un poco buscando acurrucarse más junto a su cuerpo. Abrió con algo de pesadez los ojos e inmediatamente notó que esa no era su habitación, miró a la persona a su lado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Phichit pegado a su cuerpo, abrazándolo y con el rostro casi escondido en su cuello. Sintió que algo se movía en sus pies y con una rápida mirada encontró a Milo que comenzaba a despertar y por ende a moverse.

El coreano se sintió muy bien ante esa situación… se sentía feliz, algo que muy pocas veces le pasaba a ese nivel. Por lo general no le gustaba que Sara se pegará de esa forma a él, pero ahora sentía el deseo de despertar así cada día de su vida… y entonces lo supo, eso que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza y que tanto lo preocupaba, esa extraña sensación era amor, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ese moreno que ahora dormía tranquilamente junto a él con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buen día —murmuró el moreno sin abrir los ojos.

—Buen día, ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Seung acomodando el suave cabello del pelinegro con los dedos..

—Muy bien —respondió Phichit antes de centrar sus ojos en los orbes grises de Seung—… gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—No tienes nada que agra… —las palabras del coreano quedaron ahí pues fue interrumpido por un corto beso qué Phichit dejó en sus labios.

—Gracias y no digas que no, me ayudaste mucho… ¿Te parece si nos levantamos y desayunamos?

Seung solo asintió y en menos tiempo de lo que imaginaba se encontró intentando ayudar al moreno, a preparar el desayuno. Luego de quemar varias tostadas y de hacer una extraña.mezcla de tés Phichit envío a Seung a que sacará a Milo a la vereda para que haga sus necesidades y cuando volvieron el desayuno estaba listo. Seung nunca había tomado un té tan rico y jamás creyó que algo tan soso como las tostadas, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera eso, porque no se veía para nada como una tostada, pudiera parecerle la cosa más deliciosa que había probado.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? Es imposible que esto sea una tostada —dijo el coreano antes de volvieron a morder su tostada.

—Es que no es una simple tostada… pero es mi secreto… puedo hacerlas para ti siempre que quieras —respondió Phichit con una de sus enormes y hermosas sonrisas antes de tomarle una foto con su celular a Seung, algo que este no notó por estar demasiado concentrado en el interior de su "tostada."

Luego de desayunar fueron a visitar al doctor para que vuelva a revisar los cortes de Phichit, los cuales parecían estar muy bien, por suerte ninguno fue demasiado profundo, el doctor le dió una crema para usar en los cortes y evitar que queden cicatrices. Pasearon y jugaron en un parque con Milo, luego hicieron unas compras y volvieron al departamento del moreno.

Seung encontró su celular en el sillón de Phichit, en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado la noche anterior cuando limpiaron, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no lo tenía consigo, lo revisó y se sorprendió por la cantidad de notificaciones, mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan popular? Aunque al fijarse bien notó que la gran mayoría eran de Sara y entonces soltó un suspiro pesado al solo pensar en la discusión que le esperaba en cuanto llegara su departamento.

Se despidió de Phichit con la promesa de verlo al día siguiente y se encaminó a su departamento acompañado por Milo, pensando en que el lado positivo de todo esto era que finalmente sabía que era lo que sentía y sin importar lo que Sara diga ese día terminaría esa relación.

 **lamemto la tardanza en actualizar, pero bieno la vida..**

 **espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **haré lo posible pro publicar antes**


End file.
